Join the Dots
by safirewoods
Summary: Kirk/Spock. Spock and Kirk find themselves tied up. Kirk finds a way for them to entertain themselves. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Join the Dots

**Author**: pikasafire

**Rating**: Overall R – probably!

**Summary**: Kirk/Spock. Spock and Kirk find themselves tied up. Kirk finds a way for them to entertain themselves.

**A/N-** This story contains explicit sex between two consenting adult men. Don't like it then please don't read it.

Also, please Review! Constructive criticism, comments and love are all welcome, even if it's just something like 'I liked it'. Reviews are food for the brain! It only takes you two seconds, and I can guarantee it will make my day.

This is a blend of TOS and Movie-verse. Movie!Jim for sure. Not sure about Spock…

TomCat is being written still – I'm having a few issues with the action of Chapter 4, so this was a bit of a break. Smut of not to Smut – it's up to you!

*

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"Captain!"

Jim jerks his head up, winces when it whacks into the wall behind him with a dull thud. "Ow! What?!" He glares at his first officer, who mirrors his stance on the wall next to him, bare-chested and shackled like himself.

"You were falling asleep, sir. I do believe that it is prudent to stay awake until you have seen a medical officer."

Kirk sighs, "Which won't be anytime soon."

There's silence for a moment. Interrupted by the jangling of chain on stone.

"Sir, I do believe you have tested these shackles eighty-seven times since we were bought in 2.3 hours ago."

"What's your point?"

"No point. Merely a statement of fact."

Kirk remains still for another thirty seconds before shaking the chains again, "god damn it, my hands have fallen asleep in this position." He clenches his fists, "and my shoulders are going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"After Scotty and McCoy come fetch us."

"Hmm."

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"… I'm bored."

"I'm afraid I find myself unable to entertain you sir. The chessboard is aboard the ship. And I do not believe you could play it mentally without cheating."

"Cheating?! I've never cheated!"

Spock raises an amused eyebrow, "On the contrary, Captain, I have established that you cheat approximately 42.56 percent of the time."

"'Moving illogically' is not cheating Mr. Spock."

"I am not referring to that. I am referring to the movement of pieces when you believe my back is turned."

"Oh."

"Quite."

There's another brief silence.

"God, forget torture, I'm going to be bored to death. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Want to play a game?"

"That would depend on the nature of the game."

"Questions."

Spock considers this for a moment, "I do not believe I know it."

"It's easy. I ask a question, you answer. Then you ask me one, I answer. No lies, and you can only refuse to answer three times."

"It… seems simple. How many questions are there?"

Jim shrugs, the movement making him wince, "Til we get bored."

"…Alright."

"I'll start. I'll even give you an easy one. Spock, what's your favourite colour?"

"My favourite colour?"

"Yeah."

"I… don't have one Captain. Why would I have a preference for a colour? It is not logical."

"Oh for Christ sakes. Alright, say you've gone to buy some clothes, what colour do you pick?"

"Is this a second question?"

"No!"

"Black, sir."

"Black?"

"It is the most practical. But there are some dispute as to whether it is a colour."

Kirk rolls his eyes, "alright then, what _other_ colour do you pick?"

Spock appears to think, "I wear a lot of blue."

"Blue?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so, ignoring the fact that you only wear blue because it's your _uniform_, your 'favourite' colour is blue. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I object to the phrasing of 'favourite colour'"

Kirk ignores him, "Your turn."

"What made you join Starfleet?"

If Kirk is surprised by the question, he doesn't show it, instead a small smile curves his lips, "a dare."

"A challenge?"

"Yeah, Captain Pike dared me to do better than my father."

"Fascinating…" Spock leans his head back against the wall, shivering slightly.

"Cold?"

"It is considerably colder here than I prefer."

"Tell me about it, your quarters are like a furnace."

"It is comfortable, for a Vulcan." a pause. "My turn?"

"Mine."

"You just queried me about the temperature of the room."

"That wasn't part of the game!"

"I am finding these rules rather perplexing."

Kirk ignores him again, "Right… what's the deal with you and Uhura?"

"There is 'no deal', as you say. No agreements have been made."

"You know her first name."

"It is on her file, Captain. As First Officer, personnel reports are part of my duties."

"She kissed you."

"I still have no comment on the matter."

"Then you won't answer. That's one refusal."

"I believe I answered the question sufficiently: No agreements between Lieutenant Uhura and I have been made."

"You're deliberately misunderstanding my questions, Spock."

"Yet, I have answered them regardless."

Silence.

"Got a question for me, Spock?"

"I confess there is nothing I wish to know."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing that comes to mind at this moment in time."

"I'll go again then."

"Is that part of the rules?"

"It is now."

Spock frowns, but remains quiet.

"So, apparently, I have to be _specific_ if I want a real answer. Have you and Uhura slept together?"

Spock represses a smile "We have slept on the same ship at the same time, certainly."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Same ship, same time, same _bed?_"

Spock cocks his head to the side, "I believe it is my turn, sir."

"Answer my question first."

"I have answered sufficiently. You did not specify."

"I'm specifying _now."_

"But your turn has already passed."

Kirk thumped his head against the wall in frustration. "My god, you're more annoying than a Rubik's cube. Can't you give me a straight answer?!"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Wait, yes you slept with her? Or yes, you can give a straight answer?"

Spock tries not to smirk.

"You're lucky I'm chained up, or I'd hit you."

"I don't believe violence against your first officer would endear you to your crew."

"I _believe_ they'd understand."

"Do you have an attraction to Lieutenant Uhura, Captain?"

"I have no comment on the matter" Kirk mimics, irritated.

"Are you refusing to answer?" Spock's eyebrows are raised, "your refusal answers my question."

"No! I am not attracted to Uhura!"

"Very well." Spock leans back against the wall.

"My turn. Spock, have you and lieutenant Uhura had sexual relations?"

Spock thinks for a moment, unable to come up with a way to avoid the answer. "Yes."

Kirk gives a 'HA!' of triumph.

"If I may comment, sir, it was hardly a mystery." He thinks of his next question, "why so interested, if you have no attraction to the Lieutenant?"

"…"

"Captain?"

"No reason. Just… good to know what's happening amongst the crew."

"You said the rules of this game precluded mistruths."

"I'm not lying!"

"…If you insist, sir."

"Right, how about this one. Spock, how many women have you had 'sexual relations' with?"

"Why so interested in my sexual history, Captain? You cannot say that it is for professional reasons"

"No reason! It's just… people on the ship seem to think you're completely asexual." He shrugs "I think they're wrong."

"You would be mostly correct in that assumption."

"Mostly?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you much more without betraying the confidences of my race. However, my human blood is what gives me a sexual drive." He hesitates, "Captain, these questions are rather … personal in nature."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Mr. Spock?"

"I don't think it is a particularly appropriate conversation for a captain and subordinate to have."

"How about friends?"

Spock shifts slightly, the jangle of metal echoing in the room, "I do not know." He looks upwards, tests the strength of the chains as though physical escape could get him out of the awkward conversation.

"Alright, here's a different question: McCoy, Me and Uhura – marry, shag, throw off a cliff?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me – it's an old earth question. If you had to choose which one of us to marry, shag and throw off a cliff, who would you do what to?"

Spock blinks, confused. "It is not a realistic scenario, Captain."

"That's not the point."

"I wish not to answer this question."

"Why not?"

"I do not think it appropriate, considering I would rather 'throw myself off a cliff', as you would say, than have any sort of sexual relations with Doctor McCoy."

"Ah-ha! So you'd cliff McCoy! So, Me and Uhura – shag or marry."

"This is not a fair line of questioning."

"Why not."

"Because… the answer is not … appropriate."

"The answer is pretty much the same either way, Spock."

"Only because you picked someone utterly repugnant to me for the third candidate."  
"Alright, change it to me, Uhura and … I don't know, that cute girl from engineering. I've seen you look at her."

Spock tries to resist the blush he can feel creeping up his neck. His human lust is not something he revels in and that his _Captain_ has seen him looking at a subordinate in an appreciative manner is not acceptable.

"C'mon Spock."

"I wish not to answer."

Kirk sighs, "oh, all right. Just tell me you won't cliff me?"

The blush has strengthened as Spock looks away, embarrassed, "I would not 'cliff you' Captain." He hesitates, "May I return the question?"

"… alright. With who?"

"Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura and … myself."

Kirk laughs, "easy!"

"Easy, Captain?"

"Cliff Uhura –" he looks at Spock apologetically, "Sorry, but she's not my type. Besides, you two are my best friends." He thinks for a moment more, "I'd shag McCoy, because I don't think I could live with him in a long-term relationship." He laughs, "So, I guess you'd be stuck with me to marry, Spock. Reckon you could take me?"

Spock's taken off balance and his blush has returned full force, his ears burning.

"Why, Mr. Spock, are you blushing?"

"I think I would like to cease this game, Captain." He says stiffly.

"… alright."

They stand in awkward silence for another ten minutes before Kirk heaves a sigh. "Bored," he complains, pulling at the shackles again. "Spock, try your chains."

"To what purpose?"

"You're stronger than I am." Kirk shrugs, "also, it can't hurt. They're pretty old."

Spock looks up as he pulls experimentally. "There seems to be a slight weakness in the left hand chain."

"Pull" Kirk urges him.

Spock complies with a raised eyebrow, pulling harder as the concrete holding his shackles seems to bow to his strength, suddenly releasing with an ominous *crack* He uses his now free arm to shield his head from the rubble that falls with the chain, striking his neck and shoulders painfully. He shakes his head to dislodge the stones in his hair, looking triumphantly at Kirk, who grins at him.

"Try the other one!"

"Thank-you for that, Captain," Spock comments wryly, "I wouldn't have though of that." He pulls his wrist down, grasping above it with this other hand and using all his strength to yank it free from the ceiling. He stops after a few seconds, shaking feeling back into his free hand. "It's not moving."

"Keep trying!"

Spock gives his Captain an unamused eyebrow, "if you would give me a minute to recover, I will try again momentarily." He flexes his hand, rubbing where the chains have dug in.

"Alright, we'll keep playing while you're 'recovering'… So, Spock, tell me – what's your _type_?"

Spock frowns, "I'm not familiar with this terminology."

"Y'know, what kinda people are you attracted to?"

"Kind of people?"

"Yeah, like Uhura – she your type? Dark skin? Dark hair? Mouthy?"

"… I appreciate her intelligence," Spock says stiffly, "and I do not understand the relevance this has to you."

Kirk shrugged the best he could, arms twinging from being stuck in the same position for too long, "curiosity."

Spock tried not to smile, "if I were anyone else, Captain, I would suggest that you were trying to discern whether or not I find you physically attractive."

Kirks mouth dropped open, "Blunt, Spock. Real blunt."

"I do not understand the human need to, as you would say, 'dance around' the topic." He leans against the chain for a moment, rotating his sore shoulders.

"… So?"

Spock blinks, "so, what?"

"Do you?"

"… I think I have recovered sufficiently to try these chains again." He ignores the question and pulls with all his strength, heartened by a slight weakening of the concrete. "I think it's getting loose."

"You're avoiding the question."

Even without looking, Spock can tell Kirk has a smug grin on his face, "I've almost got it."

"aaaaaaaaaans-weeeeeer meeeee," Kirk sings, and Spock frowns, pulling harder, if only to resist the strong urge to slap his Captain. The concrete trembles, crumbling under Vulcan strength, and the bolt holding the chain falls free.

"Yes!" Question momentarily forgotten, Kirk wriggles in a celebratory manner, "you did it!"

Spock winces as he lowers his arms, "evidently," he shakes his arms, opening and closing his fists to restore blood flow, pins and needles tingling in his fingertips. He steps forward, inches away from Kirk's hanging body. He has a feeling he knows what kind of game Jim Kirk wants to play here. But is he brave enough to continue what the Captain had boldly started?

*

Please Review!

To smut or not to smut – you decide!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This was supposed to be a short, smutty PWP, but what do you know, our dear Captain and First Officer just _wouldn't shut the hell up!_ You get this quicker than i'd planned because I got bit by another smut bunny (Kirk/Spock, again!) And am still stuck on TomCat. Enjoy!

This chapter contains explicit scenes of a sexual nature between two consenting male adults. Not your cup of tea, or not of a legal age to read it in your region. Then, please, click the back button.

**Join the Dots Ch2**

Spock winces as he lowers his arms, "evidently," he shakes his arms, opening and closing his fists to restore blood flow, pins and needles tingling in his fingertips. He steps forward, inches away from Kirk's hanging body. He has a feeling he knows what kind of game Jim Kirk wants to play here. But is he brave enough to continue what the Captain has boldly started?

*

"Now, Captain, what should I do with you?"

Kirk raises his eyebrows, "well you could help me get down, for a start!"

Spock crosses his arms, raises an eyebrow "I believe it's my turn to ask a question."

"… Spock, what's gotten into you? Get me down!" then he pauses, distracted, as always by the promise of flirting, "and you never answered _my_ question, so it's still my turn!"

"You never actually _asked_. Thus, I have invented a new rule for the game, and your question is forfeit as it did not stand on its own."

"You can't just _invent_ new rules!"

"You did."

"That's… different! I made up the game!"

"So, Captain, why the questions?"

Kirk glares at him, attitude and rebelliousness. And is that almost a _pout_ on the lips of the great Captain James Tiberius Kirk?

"You wish not to answer? That's one forfeit down."

"Spo-"

"Do you find me attractive, Jim?"

The use of his first name appears to put Kirk off balance and Spock takes an uncharacteristic gamble, stepping closer.

Jim can feel the heat radiating from Spock's skin, and he feels his cheeks prickle uncomfortably. _Blushing!_ He hasn't blushed since he was about thirteen! Not the handsome, cocky Captain of the Starship Enterprise. And _certainly _not over his stoic First Officer!

"Blushing, Captain? That's your second forfeit, by the way"

That knowing tone, the smug quirk of that god dammed eyebrow only makes it worse and his cheeks burn – half embarrassment, half humiliation. "Get me down, Spock! That's a direct order."

Spock appears to consider this. He cannot, in good conscience, disobey a direct order, but seeing his commanding officer like this – chained, stripped to the waist and with enough cocky attitude to rival all of the first year Academy cadets combined – it makes Spock _want_. It's a new feeling, one he wants to investigate further. Stalling _technically_ isn't disobeying, he decides.

"Do you find me attractive, Jim?" Spock repeats. He's close enough now that their skin is bare centimetres apart. He leans forward, into him – can't help but inhale that unique, personal scent that is his Captain.

Jim's gone rigid still. Barely breathing. Spock can hear Jim's heart pounding in his chest, practically _see_ the cogs turning in his head.

"That's three forfeits, Sir." His nose brushes the tender skin of Jim's neck and Kirk jumps slightly, a quick intake of breath. "you've reached the agreed upon limit."

"You can't ask the same question twice." Jim's voice shakes a little, as he tries to force it steady, "That's against the rules."

Spock huffs a silent breath of laughter, and Jim jerks against him in reaction. "My apologies. Allow me to rephrase. What do you _want_?"

"Galactic peace? A million credits? You to _get me down_?" He tries to be brash and fails.

"Is that _really_ what you want?" Spock brings up one long fingered hand, still trailing his chains, brushing his fingertips along Jim's naked side. "You said, no lies."

"I'm not lying" he points out as he forces himself to stay still, to _not_ arch into the touch as his brain travels at warp-speed. He smirks, not looking a gift-horse in the mouth and all that and turns his head into Spock's, his breath brushing the tip of a sensitive Vulcan ear. Spock shudders, almost imperceptible and Kirk grins. Two can play at this game. He leans forward, pressing their bodies together as much as his chains will allow, and takes Spock's ear between his teeth.

Spock pulls him forward with a gasp, warm skin on warm skin, the blissful sensation of wet heat suckling on his ear. He presses his mouth against Jim's throat, a reverent kiss before turning his face to capture Jim's lips with his own.

Jim has to admit, he's thought about kissing Spock before. What person with a pulse _hasn't_? He's so _indifferent_ most of the time, the thought of breaking that icy façade and forcing him to show emotion is, well, compelling. He'd always thought their first kiss would be chaste. Gentle even. Not this forceful, aching battle of mouths and tongues. Hot and slick and Jim suddenly desperately wants to touch. He wrenches his mouth free, staying close enough that they're breathing each other in inhale for exhale. "Spock," he demands, breathless, "let me go."

Spock actually smirks and pulls away far enough to admire, a blatant up and down of Kirk's suspended body. "I think I like you where you are, Captain."

With that statement, a jolt of want goes through him and Jim is suddenly, painfully hard. He'd always had this fanciful notion that Spock was… virginal. Inexperienced. At least, with men. He'd assumed Spock would be hesitant and wary, not this commanding, _demanding_ creature in front of him. And heaven help him, he doesn't think he's seen anything sexier.

"Spock-"

"It's still my turn, Captain."

"No it's not." He argues "I answered your question."

Spock leans forward, teasing, his mouth brushing Jim's as he speaks, "my mistake, by all means then, please continue with your query."

Jim tries to move forward, kiss Spock again, but the Vulcan is faster, keeping just out of reach. Kirk groans, frustrated, leans back to smack his head against the wall. "I suggest a change of the rules."

"How so?"

"It can be a question, or a … request."

"Will the respondent have a chance to … decline the request?"

"mmm" Jim agreed, closing his eyes as Spock leans forward, kissing the hollow of his neck "but it counts as a forfeit."

"You only have one forfeit left."

"Then I should do as I'm told then, shouldn't I?" Jim's almost breathless with anticipation, "Kiss me." Kirk demands, "that's my request."

Spock complies, lips hovering for a second before brushing gently across Jim's lower lip. Jim moves forward, tries to deepen it, an embarrassing noise emerging from the back of his throat as Spock moves back again, just out of reach once more.

"Spock!"

"You did not specify _how_ you wanted to be kissed. I decided to err on the side of caution."

"You decided to err on the side of _being a tease_." Jim mutters.

"My turn." Spock says. He steps back, looks at his prize. He wants many things, but most of them require Jim to have the use of his hands and he's not ready to give up control. Not yet. "I have a question." He waits for a nod of acknowledgement, "What do you want me to do to you, Jim?"

Jim stares at him, blue eyes startled and wide. Spock can see the internal war of pride and desire.

Jim struggles to find some words. He wouldn't have an iota of trouble telling Spock exactly what he wanted if he was one of the many girls Jim romanced all over the galaxy, but this is _Spock_. An equal. A superior in intelligence and strength. And if there is anything Jim Kirk hates more than anything, it's being perceived as weak. "Anything," he says after a moment, embarrassed by the pleading in his voice, "whatever you want."

Spock steps away. "That isn't an answer."

"It's the only answer I have, damn it!" Jim can't hold that knowing gaze and drops his eyes, feeling that hated flush creep up his neck. Then there's heat against his front, blessed flesh against his own and hot hands creeping to the back of his neck.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Jim." Spock knows he's being just a little cruel and softens the demand with a kiss. Open mouthed and wet and _so good_. He draws Jim hard against him, yanking him off balance so he's held up only by the chains around his wrists and the strong planes of the Vulcan's body. Spock can feel Jim hard against his hip and jerks him harder, so he's straddling his thigh.

"Tell me."

"God, Spock. Touch me."

Spock kisses him again, moving so he's supporting Jim with one arm, the other trailing innocently down his back. Soft, feather light touches. "Like this?" Spock teases.

"No-"

He moves his hand around, scraping blunt nails over hardened nipples with a gentle pinch, "like that?"

"Spock!" Jim's frustrated, arching his back as much as his position allows, attempting to push his hips against Spock's.

Spock kisses him again, biting at his lower lip, hand caressing the skin of Jim's stomach, toying with the waist of the Starfleet regulation trousers. "I cannot know if you do not tell me."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Kirk hates how he sounds so _needy._

"Actually, my parents were married at the time of my conception."

Jim groans, "Please, Spock. Don't make me say it. You _know_ what I want." He cants his hips forward, groaning. He can feel that Spock's hard too and it only heightens his want.

"I cannot know if you do not tell me," Spock repeats, dexterous fingers twisting the clasp of Jim's trousers. "there is no shame in asking, Jim."

"Jesus, Spock, is now really the time for a lesson in humility?"

"Tell me."

"Touch me."

Spock unbuttons the clasp. "Where?"

"I want you to-" Jim swallows, humiliated, "touch my…" he fumbles for the word, "my… cock."

Spock leans forward, kissing Jim fiercely as his hand plunged into the front of his Captain's trousers, encircling the hard length and _squeezing_.

"Fuck!" Jim bucks against him, "God, undo these chains Spock. _Please._"

Spock nods, his own heart is racing and he stands properly, withdrawing his hand. He reaches up, grasps the chains just above Kirk's wrist and _tugs._ The metal grates and groans beneath their combined strength and succumbs with a screech and rainfall of pebbles.

"Quick, the other one," Jim murmurs, sounding desperate. He wraps his free arm around Spock's waist, the chains icy cold against fevered skin. The second one is a little harder, hindered by Jim's wandering hands.

"Jim," Spock breathes, "it is difficult to free you when you're touching me like that."

"You'll cope," is all Jim says, his mouth occupied with the smooth skin of Spock's shoulder, his hand creeping to the bulge at the front of Spock's trousers. "c'mon Spock." He urges and squeezes his prize as Spock pulls, the chains tearing free with a clatter, drowning out Spock's surprised gasp.

Suddenly free, Jim turns, shoving the Vulcan violently against the bricks and pressing their bodies together, "You're a fucking tease, Spock."

"A 'tease' would assume I didn't plan on following through," Spock points out and Jim kisses him to shut him up, fingers busy at the trouser clasp and shoving the material down Spock's hips. Spock mirrors the action, wrapping cool, manacled hands around Jim's waist and tugging them into contact. Hot silk sheathed hardness against like. Jim reaches down, wraps a hand around the both of them, and _pulls_.

It's not going to take either of them long; it's been too much of a build-up, too much teasing.

Jim's back is slick with sweat, mouth open and panting, hips canting into each other, thrusting and gliding and striving to reach that elusive pinnacle.

"Fuck!" Jim thrusts forward, hot against the feverish warmth of Spock's skin, spurting wet streams over their combined fists, burrowing his face in Spock's neck.

Another tug and Spock follows silently, mouth open and wet. Green blush on his cheeks.

They stand there, trousers around their ankles, bodily fluids dripping over hands and stomachs. They're breathing hard and neither of them wants to move.

"Is this usually how the game of Questions ends?" Spock asks breathlessly a few minutes later.

Jim laughs against Spock's collarbone, pressing a sloppy kiss against his skin before straightening, "Depends if you play it right."

"And did we… play it right?"

Kirk grins, "Well, I think we both won. So, I'm thinking that's a yes."

Spock can't help but smile in return.

*

Please REVIEW! It's been a _long_ time since I attempted smut. A _very, very_ long time. Let me know whether or not it worked, or whether I should stick to gen, or 'fade to black'.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
